Amy Cahill
Amy Cahill is one of the main characters in The 39 Clues. She and brother Dan form one of the teams in the race. Amy is a Madrigal. Even though Dan is quite a dweeb to her she admits in book 8 The Emperor's code that without Dan she has no life. Amy was very close to her grandmother, Grace Cahill and even so in book 8 she is starting to forget her grandmother's voice. History Amy was only six years old, when her home was destroyed in a fire, and she lost her parents. She and her brother Dan went to live with their Aunt Beatrice who gave them only enough money to buy toys a few times a year and to clothe them properly. Both children would go to Grace Cahill, their grandmother's, mansion every weekend. Amy had a very close relationship with Grace and the two had a mother-daughter relationship. When Grace died, Amy was absolutely crushed. When she went to the funeral, through Grace's will, she realized that she was part of the most influential family in history. Members of the Cahill family know of a great secret. So great, that whoever discovers this secret will become the most powerful person the world has ever known. At Grace's funeral, select members are taken into a seperate room and given a choice: To either take $1,000,000 or accept the first clue. With her brother, Amy selects the first clue and begins the race. Amy's brother, Dan is her absolute best friend, and both siblings love each other very, very much. The two often tease each other, but they both heavily rely on the other. Around book 3, The Sword Thief, Amy and Ian Kabra started showing interest in each other. She stutters when she is around him and her palms go sweaty. He also kisses her. There are repeated hints in books 5-9 that there will be more between them. Ian later betrayed her, and throughout the series, Amy and Ian still have feelings for each other, despite multiple attempts at Amy's life from Ian and his mother, Isabel Kabra. Family * Dan Cahill - Brother * Hope Cahill - Mother * Arthur Cahill - Father * Grace Cahill - Grandmother * Beatrice Cahill - Great-aunt * Fiske Cahill - Great-uncle * Shep Trent - Cousin * Alistair Oh - Cousin Appearance and Personality Amy has long reddish-brown hair. Her eyes are "green as jade." She is taller than her brother, and prides herself on that. Amy is very quiet, and very shy, especially when meeting strangers. She constantly reads a book, usually non-fiction, as a form of escape. From her reading, she is very smart, and knows a lot of useful facts that help Amy and Dan on the hunt. Throughout the series, Amy has become more and more social and brave. In The Maze of Bones, she couldn't even speak to strangers. But, in The Viper's Nest Amy shows a great amount of courage by refusing to tell Isabel Kabra where the clue was. Amy can be slightly bossy at times, and tries to protect her brother out of love and concern. She naturally leads and encourages Dan. Amy feels a special attachment to Grace, and sometimes forgets that Dan loved Grace, too. Amy can be very naive and trusting, but, in later books, is much more adept. Appearances ''The Maze of Bones At Grace Cahill's funeral, Amy and Dan Cahill realize that they are part of the most powerful family in the world - the Cahills. Grace has selected a few members of the Cahill family, including Amy and Dan, and gives them a choice: to recieve a million dollars or to join the hunt for the 39 Clues. The siblings picked the latter, knowing that Grace would have wanted them to join the hunt, and that Aunt Beatrice would find some way to take their share of the money. They find a secret library and take a book written by Benjamin Franklin, and find some notes written in it by Hope Cahill, their mother. Amy and Dan also find several of Grace's belongings - her beloved pet cat, Saladin, and her jewelery box, with Grace's jade necklace in it. Dan takes Saladin, while Amy takes the jewerlery box and takes the jade necklace out and puts it on her own neck. Alistair Oh is with them and forms a alliance with them, but when Grace's mansion erupts in fire, he escapes and dumps the Cahills, leaving them to find their own way out of the fire. When they get out, they spot a man entirely dressed in black and suspect that it was he who set the fire. They go home and find Nellie Gomez, their au pair, and ask her to take them on the clue hunt. Nellie agrees, and Dan sells his baseball card collection and Amy sells Grace's jewerely box and the contents, apart from the jade necklace, in order for them to have enough money for the hunt. But even so, they don't have a lot of money. One False Note In One False Note Amy and Dan take a train to Vienna and meet the Holts on the way. They ran to the last train cart and tried to get away. No use Amy and Dan despertly blocked the door with all the packages in the cart (Amy and Dan were the Mail Cart that was on the train). Even after blocking the doors thier buff cousins managed to breck throught. Amy grabbed a hockey stick and wacked Eisenhower in the head, knocking him out. Amy and Dan flee after Eisenhower is knocked out by Amy. After getting to their seats they grab their stuff and leave. Amy and Dan break into Mozart's "house" and run into The Kabras. Ian starts to play a piece of music on the piano in the houes while Natalie keeps and eye on Amy and Dan. When Ian presses a key on the piano Amy sees that another note on the piano is booby trapped. Amy tries to warn Ian just as he is about to press the booby trapped key but doesn't listen. Once Ian presses the key the piano explodes. Ian is knocked out when he hits his head on the floor. Natalie drags Ian out of the house while Amy takes the piano keyboard that is still in one piece and finishes playing the song. A secret compartment opens where Dan takes the sword take was in the compartment. They leave and head to Japan. The Sword Thief Amy Cahill and her brother, Dan, make an alliance with Alistair Oh, Ian, and Natalie Kabra. there's many clues that Ian Kabra loves her. he laughs with her and even KISSED HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!Later after finding the next clue Ian and Natalie betray Amy, Dan, and Alistair, leaving them in a cave to die. Amy and Dan make it out alive, after they blow up part of the cave and make a hole, while Alistair "dies". When Amy and Dan go back to Alistair's mansion they find the gloves Alistair had been wearing during the cave-in. Amy leaves upset to know that Alistair had abandoned her. Amy feels betrayed and leaves with Dan to go for the next clue in Egypt. Beyond the Grave The Black Circle In Too Deep She found out the person who killed her parents. Isabel Kabra tried to feed her to the sharks. ian karbra told his mom Stop, but Isabel still threw her to sharks. but was saved by Hamilton Holt. The Viper's Nest ''In the last section of the book, she and Dan find out that they are Madrigals. They find this out at Grace's secret hideout in Madagascar. ''The Emperor's Code Storm Warning'' She finds the clue with Dan and Nellie. Amy gets mad at Nellie. She also earns active Madrigal status and was told what the 7 Madrigal clues are. Talents * Amy is an amazing reader. * She has an incredible knowledge about history, science, and other subjects. * Amy and Dan are both exellent at outsmarting Natalie and Ian kabra * Though she can be shy, Amy would do anything to protect Dan or anyone else she loves. Online Cards Amy's main card is Card 18: Amy Cahill. A few of Amy's minor cards are: * Card 400 * Card 416 * Card 417 * Card 419 * Card 425 * Card 434 She also appears with Dan in the following cards: * Card 405 * Card 407 * Card 411 * Card 423 * Card 426 Trivia * Amy hates riding in cars, and even promised herself she would live in an area where she wouldn't need to drive * Amy is six inches taller than Dan * Amy doesn't like computers * Amy hates crowds * Amy likes to sit in her grandmother's (Grace Cahill) library with her grandmother's cat Saladin and read. * She is an Active Madrigal * Category:Madrigal Category:Trent Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children Category:Relationships